Thank you, Jalapeño
by Sugahsands
Summary: "Don't thank me, thank that god bless Jalapeño."  Trust chillies to do wonders to your relationship status.


My second story. Not a sequel not a prequel. Unique in itself (may not be in a good way). A narration of a night when a scorched tongue turns a friend into a lover.

And i repeat- Any resemblance to any real incident is purely coincidental. ( Me not spying on you Edge.)

HOOOOO. HO HO HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. If you are below 18 that is. Go back. Hit the Previous page button right now!.

Above 18? Oh sry. You are welcome. Critiques invited. READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Diana thought, looking at the jalapeño in her hand. She took a bite. Immediately her mouth felt as if she licked hot iron. she ran around her apartment trying the ease the burn somehow. That's Diana. And this was her way to get out of frustration. Diana stood in kitchen holding her tongue under running water when the doorbell rang.<p>

"That's a hell of a timing." She thought as she made her way to the door.

"What happened?" Adam stood at the door. "It seems you just ate a hoard of chillies." Then it struck him. "Did you?"

"You think?" Diana replied fanning her tongue.

"God not again. Stay here i will make you something sweet." Adam said looking annoyed.

"Your sugar syrup won't work today. I chewed a whole jalapeño."

"Nice stunt." Adam said. "Try cliff jumping next time." He came and sat beside her.

Adam was Diana's best friend. He was really nice guy to Diana, but for the world he was the opportunist, Rated R superstar Edge. He had first seen her in Wrestle Mania 26 where she was covering the event for the news channel she worked and had been looking out for her since. As a journalist and reporter, Diana had a dislike for brawls but Edge or rather Adam had changed her point of view.

Neither of them knew that since the first day the other person held a very soft feeling for each each other. The beautiful and soft fears of broken heart sealed the lips.

After a lot of fanning, washing and gulping of sugar syrup, the burning in Diana's mouth finally eased.

"God, i feel much better." Said Diana taking a gulp of water. "I was desperate to do anything to stop that burning."

"Desperate enough to kiss Adam?" Adam teased.

"Actually that is something else i am desperate to do." Diana replied. And then she realized what she had just said. Her scorched tongue had made her temporarily forget who she was talking to. She looked at Adam fearfully. His face had a multitude of expression. Sweet surprise, sudden shock, a happy love-struck teenager and a certain expression that is seen when a person is clubbed in the head with a baseball bat.

Adam took measured steps towards her. Instinctively she backed away until her motion was stopped by the wall behind her. He put one hand beside her head and one beside her hip completely blocking her routes of escape.

"Exactly how desperate?" Adam asked, his eyes focused on her lips.

"De...de...desperate enough to... enough to...to...I...I" Diana stammered, utterly nervous. She had never been so close to Adam ever before. His smell left her light headed.

Adam smiled. "Actually all you have to do is shift your arms over my shoulder." He said, hovering his lips over her cheek. Something inside Diana suddenly made her bold. She wound her arms over Adam's shoulder and said," Like this?" She closed her eyes. She felt his hot breath on her ear and heard him whisper," Exactly like this."

In the next second, her lips felt the softness of Adam's lips. It was soft first, and then turned rough, as if it was oxygen to a drowning person. His tongue knocked, asking permission to enter. Both the tongue caressed each other eventually fighting for dominance. Finally they parted. Diana moved but Adam stopped her and pushed her back to the wall leaving no place between the bodies.

"Not so fast sugah. I am not done with you."

In the next moment, he hung her around his neck like a scarf and headed for her bedroom. Diana's heart bounced with the anticipation of what was to come.

"Gonna give me an attitude adjustment?" Diana teased.

Adam threw her bed and climbed on top of her.

"Yeah but not in the Cena way. Not in the Edge way. In the Adam way."

He licked the soft skin of her neck. Although he had imagined doing this thousands of time is his infinite day dreams he had no idea that she would taste so good. His tongue was stopped by the fabric of her shirt. His hand moved swiftly through the buttons and finally tossed the shirt over his shoulder. He took off his t-shirt and it too joined the shirt on the floor.

"I wanted to do that." diana said with a devilish smile.

'Boy she is hot.' Adam thought. "Wait till the next time. "He said.

He resumed his work kissing the ivory skin of her belly. His hands fumbled with the hooks of her bra and finally tore it off her body. She was an angel, and perfect woman of dreams. His lips caressed the soft hemispheres. Diana moaned. Eventually the moans intensified as he bit the nipples and suckled her to pure pleasure. He took his time exploring every inch of this nymph's features. He let out a growl like a contented panther when he felt how wet she was.

"You have gone so hard." Diana said, kneeing him softly between his thighs. She rolled him over, his torso against the bedpost. She sat over his thigh and started rocking back and forth. Adam grabbed a fistful of her hair and moaned. When she stopped he pushed her back to the bed and shredded of the remaining pieces of the clothes on her body, that too with such intensity as if he was jealous of anything that touches her. Anything that will have contact with her skin tonight is him. Her hands hovered over the buttons of is blue jeans and finally pushed it down to his knees. Adam got rid of it quickly which joined the pile of rest of the clothes. Both of them lay for a minute, au natural, marveling each other.

Diana came closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Adam..." She said.

The intense emotion in her voice was enough of him to understand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want...No I need you. Please." She said, her voice choked with emotion. "I will lose it to you today."

"You mean you're still..."

"Yeah. I will lose my virginity to you."

Adam suddenly felt graced. He felt young, as if he had gone back in time in his teenage, to that night. Or maybe time caught up with him. He took Diana in his arms.

"I promise you Diana. I will make it the best night of your life. Do you love me?"

"Haven't i made it pretty clear already?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"Do i have to say it?" She blushed. So much already happened but still she was afraid.

"Just say it once and i promise to remain silent forever."

"Adam, I..I love you. Since the first day i met you."

"I love you too. Since the first sight."

And with that he entered her.

"Oh GOD!" She screamed out.

They rocked with each other, moans mangled with the sound of heaving breath. They were getting closer. Closer to that moment when nothing is around you except the person you love. A total bliss when everything goes black and the turns bright white.

Screams issued with the feeling of bliss. The lovers got into the sheets, tired but ecstatic.

"Thank you Adam." Diana said. Moving into him arms already feeling sleep express waiting to take her to the land of dreams."

"Don't thank me." Adam said, wrapping her safely in his arms. " Thank that god bless jalapeño."


End file.
